One Hell of a Heist
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: Ezekiel is chosen to go undercover to retreieve something that has the power to start WW3. Jake is not happy. Not because it requires Jones to look like James Bond, not because it means watching him and Cassie dance the night away, not even because Ezekiel's pretending to be like those rich snobs...his problem is how dare Ezekiel Jones go that far for an artifact.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Absolutely not mine.

"Your assignment is a little different today," Jenkins told them carrying a pot of tea and coffee into the door room.

"Different how?" Cassandra asked chirpily, the lack of activity had been driving her, like the rest of them, absolutely mad.

Jenkins placed the pots down, and waited until everyone had refilled their cups. "It is a theft, and I was speaking to Mr Jones," Jenkins said.

The word theft made everyone in the room stand up straighter, and Ezekiel was the only one who remained calm, sipping his new coffee slowly in a way he knew would wind everybody up.

Everyone waited for him to speak, and he tried not to smirk as he catalogued the expressions and possible arguments of the faces around him.

Baird would argue that he shouldn't go alone, that it was dangerous and risky.

Cassandra would agree and add that he might need their help with extraction in both a pure selfish bid to get out of the annex, and a genuine concern for his welfare.

Jones knew that Jake would go into a lecture about the morality of theft, regardless of the fact that that was basically what they did anyway, the historian might prefer to justify it by the danger magic posed…it was the same thing though. They had no right possessing most of what they took, and they never thought about whether the person who had it had a genuine need for it, like with the frost giants and their bloody Chrystal.

No, Ezekiel knew that it was not theft Jake was against, it was the word he chose to use to describe it.

Ezekiel finished his coffee, and couldn't help but wonder if he would have enough time to say a quick hello and goodbye to Jezzy before he left. He looked at Jenkins, "so what am I getting? Lost diamond? Museum urn? Private collectors prized swords?" Ezekiel was already sorting through the different kinds of obstacles and security systems that could arise depending on the artefact itself.

Jenkins shook his head, then sipped his tea as everyone else watched. "Cuff links, belonged to Martin Luther King," Jenkins told him.

Ezekiel nodded, "private collection or public?" he asked. He placed his cup down, and ignored the shock that everyone but he and Jenkins wore at his lack of joking at the matter.

Jenkins cocked his head, and sighed. A sign that Ezekiel could translate all too well, it meant the item in question was personal and probably in use somehow. His boss at MI6 had cocked and sighed in the same way when he had been sent to steal a memory stick belonging to the rival intelligence forces, the problem, it had said owners private documents on their as well as the ones he needed.

Cuff links were tricky, there was a way though…it just meant getting the person away from their jacket. "Who's the current owner?" Ezekiel asked, his voice was serious and all forms of joking had to his teammates continued shock abandoned him.

"Wait, you can't be serious? You're not actually agreeing to this. We don't even know what they do," Jake argued.

Cassandra sighed, and looked apologetic when she moved from her place and came over to face Ezekiel. "We don't know what they do, what if they are dangerous?" she asked. "You shouldn't go alone, it might be dangerous."

Ezekiel was about to start arguing with her when Jenkins raised a hand to silence everyone.

"There is a reason I have chosen Mr Jones, the cuff links themselves have a rather unique power of persuasion, work during the 'I have a dream speech' they are able to impart that level of sophisticated language and gain the undivided attention and rapture of any audience. In good hands, they can cause riots…in bad, well, we might be looking at world war three."

They all stopped to stare at Jenkins, each considering the power and chaos that those tiny pieces of metal could cause.

"And you think Ezekiel should go because…?" Stone questioned, and for the first time even Ezekiel agreed with the unsaid doubt in the unfinished question.

"He has a point," Ezekiel agreed.

Jenkins smiled, and dug into his left pocket before bringing his hand out and sharply throwing something at him, Ezekiel managed to catch it an inch from his nose, and turned the small golden apple over in his hands thinking for a moment.

"Kind of a big experiment," he told Jenkins. He tossed the apple back gently, and noticed the others smirking.

Cassandra laughed lightly, obviously trying to hide it. "It makes more sense, if any of us is immune, it's you." She smiled, trying not to giggle behind her hands.

"How would you even do it?" Jake asked him, the doubt gone and replaced by pure curiosity.

Ezekiel thought for a moment, then whipped t face Jenkins. "Who's the target?" he asked.

Jenkins smiled, "a Mr T, Benaye. His dad struck oil, then died a year later leaving him a multi billionaire at twenty. His mum gone during childbirth complications. He made the announcement after winning them at auction that he planned to wear them in tribute during his father's memorial gala."

Stone huffed, "how does Marti Luther King's cuff links tribute his dead father?" he asked, and everyone nodded in agreement that it made no sense.

Ezekiel smiled wickedly, "makes my job easier if the guys a moron."

The joke gained a chuckle, and he nearly got away with not explaining his intentions until Cassandra opened her too smart mouth, "so how you going to get them?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled, and again turned to Jenkins. "Do I have to forge an invitation to the gala?" he asked with a cocky smile.

Jenkins smiled, and turned to walk towards one of the smaller lesser used tabled, and came back holing a thick expensive envelope embossed with 'To Mr E, Jones.' Ezekiel opened it and flipped through it, standard information like times and dates were there as was a list of banned items, and expected nibbles…and a plus one offer," he turned to Cassandra and smiled as he held an arm out to her.

"My dear, I do believe I require a date to this shindig, care to accompany me?" he asked with overdramatic politeness.

She took his arm and smiled as she suppressed her glee. "Why, I do believe you have yourself a date."

When her initial glee had worn off, and Ezekiel had stopped walking her around the room with dramatic flair in the style of a fancy Victorian couple, they turned to see a very concerned and increasingly annoyed looking Jake.

They stopped, and leant against the edge of the table facing him. Stone crossed his arms, and the silent challenged annoyed both opposed parties. "So what's the plan?" he demanded, his _transcendent_ blue eyes twinkled with glee as he waited for the thief and his accomplice to speak.

Ezekiel paused, and pulled his phone out. A quick google search using some specific key words told him exactly what the plan was.

He smirked, and was glad to see that Jake had gone red from annoyance as he waited on him. "Easy, half way through my lovely date will throw a massive tantrum, and run off dramatically with her skirts trailing and flying behind her crying," he gestured and smiled charmingly at Cassandra, who smiled and curtsied with an adorably proud smile. "I will then go to his date and ask if she would be willing to go check on you, and I seduce him out of those cuff links," Ezekiel finished in a dramatic flourish.

Cassandra jumped happily and hugged him at the plan, Jenkins nodded and even Eve did not seem to have any objections as she smiled proudly at them with a soft smile.

Jake just rose an eyebrow, and chuckled. "Seduce? Mate, you're a terrible liar, and you think you'll be able to charm him enough to just hand you the cuff links in the middle of a ballroom.

Ezekiel blinked, "Lie? I've never lied before ever, and of course not," he said impatiently as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I seduce him into a bedroom, and when I've knocked him out with some of that lovely instant sleeping powder, I take the cuff links, meet Cassandra outside, and we scarper."

Cassandra nodded in approval, "it makes sense," she agreed. "Although, it seems unfair to get the guy all excited only to knock him out before the fun can be had," she joked.

Ezekiel wrapped an arm around her as he laughed, "yeah, it's a little cruel. Who knows, if he's nice enough maybe I'll let him have a taste, god knows it's been a while."

Cassandra laughed, "If you do, let me know, maybe I can talk his date out of her knickers." She laughed back, Eve and Jenkins didn't blink, and the two troublemakers in question talked as casually as they did about the weather or the adorable new thing that Jezzy did last time Ezekiel saw her.

It was only Jake who stared at them both like they had grown second heads.

Eventually they both noticed, and turned with matching sheepish expressions as they realised that perhaps Jake hadn't been aware after all.

"Let me guess," he pointed at Cassandra, "Bi?" he guessed. She shook her head with a gentle smile, "Pan."

He turned to Ezekiel, who despite his current confidently arrogant grin was kept from running only by Cassandras small hand lightly holding his wrist, Jake squinted, and pursed his lips as he seemed to think and struggle for an answer. "Bi?" he guessed.

Ezekiel shook his head, "gay."

The two were spared from asking any further questions by Jenkins calmly cutting in with, "Regardless, Mr Jones you have an appointment at my tailors for evening wear. Miss Cillian, take yourself upstairs and select whatever you might like for the gala from the closet, we can then send you over to the same tailors to have it custom fitted if you'd like?" he told them.

Ezekiel instantly groaned at the idea of having to dress up, whereas Cassandra basked in getting to play Cinderella and took off running full force to the third floor closet which was the size of a museum on its own.

Jenkins turned to Eve and Jake, "Miss Baird, can you and Mr Stone please work on appropriate ways to observe and monitor them?" he asked, "remember it must be non- obtrusive and undetectable my detectors."

Then Cassandra came running back in, "how long?" she asked.

Ezekiel smiled, "seven days. That gives you today for dress and tailoring. Four for me teaching you to dance. One for last minute alterations and planning. Then the day off for final plans and pulling the heist off." he explained easily, happy to have a distraction from the heat of Jakes eyes that had yet to leave him since his revelation.

Cassandras face paled, and she stopped. "Dance?" she asked, her voice cold.

He nodded, "it's a gala, I would have thought you would enjoy getting to dance around and have a mini prom." She had revealed to him that she hadn't had a chance to go to her own high school prom during the games, and he froze for a second before realising that she was not going to dwell on the slip.

"You dance?" she asked curiously.

He nodded, "not my first time stealing from the rich. My first few rich people parties and galas I realised that not dancing, or having a date made me stick out like a sore thumb, makes stealing kind of hard when everyone is already suspicious of you."

The explanation placated her, but he could see new worries enter her head.

"What do I wear?" she asked.

He offered his arm to her, "allow me to help. I've been to enough of these shindigs with well-dressed Sheila's to know what will help you steal the show."

She relaxed, and took his arm to allow him to escort her to the costume department of the library.

Whilst he pretended that Jacobs continued staring didn't bother him, if he had turned then he would have seen how betrayed and hurt the historian looked. Neither Ezekiel Jones, or Cassandra Cillian had noticed how hurt and shocked their revelations had been to him, or how disappointed he had been when they had failed to ask him back.


	2. Chapter 2

The gala was being thrown in a museum, which made things far more complicated for Ezekiel. Getting in was easy, no one had questioned them or suspected even a slight lie at their identities. Cassandra was radiant in an emerald gown that showed her chest off in a sweetheart curve, and was tight satin that hugged close to her body in before it flared dramatically at her hips to cascade in layers of tulle. Around her neck was a triple layered pearl necklace that matched the tear drop pearls at her ears, and over the top of her elbow length white satin gloves. Her hair was in an elaborate curled crown, and several curls hung from either side to frame her face and highlight the graceful lengthy curve of her neck. In her hair were pearl and emerald hair combs that Jake had presented to Cassie as a present ('borrowed' by him, at Ezekiels suggestion from the library. Historical significance only, Jenkins checked.) Her make up was simple, red lips, shadowy eyes, and slightly blushed cheeks. It wasn't like she needed it anyway. Ezekiel had his hair gelled and combed back, and wore a simple classic black tux, Jacob and Cassie had talked him into wearing an emerald bow tie to match her dress. They each had a small hidden earpiece and microphone in their ears that was undetectable by the metal detectors they had to walk through. Cassie had her hand tucked into the corner of Ezekiels arm, and they slid into the main gala room of the museums reception with ease. Cassie was hiding barely suppressed squeals, and Ezekiel wasted no time in bowing dramatically, "a dance, for the lovely lady?" he asked sweetly. She curtsied, and Ezekiel had to suppress his comments on how adorable she was. Instead he offered her his arm and swept her onto the dance floor, Ezekiel led Cassandra easily through the waltz played by the small string quartet, and ensured that no one noticed her lack of polish on the dance floor by being amazing. "Where'd you learn to dance?" she asked curiously, the melody had shifted to a slower song, and the many coupled bodies on the floor were each engaged in their own quiet conversations under the expensive chandelier. He shrugged, "dunno. I just kinda did. Studied YouTube, took some dance lessons, danced some pretty boys off their feet." Cassandra smiled, surprised that he'd been even slightly serious about her question.  
They were dancing through the shifting music speeds for nearly half an hour before their target showed up. The music lulled, and the introduction of their hosts commenced, then the music started back up again. "Okay, let's go," Cassie said. As she went to move Ezekiel pulled her back, and spun her to hide what her intent had been.  
"No," he said. "It'll look suspicious, we dance a few more times, I go get us drinks, and after ten minutes or so of waiting you come over and make a scene." Cassandra stared at him, ashamed that she had been so overwhelmed by the party and dress that she had forgotten the plan. She nodded, "why am I throwing a tantrum again?" she asked worriedly. Ezekiel fixed her his best roguish grin, "trust me. You'll have a reason." They kept dancing, and as the seconds passed each became nervous at the silence of the earpieces in their ears. When Ezekiel deemed enough time to have passed, he separated from Cassandra and escorted her to one of the tables lining the edge of the shiny dance floor. She sat less than gracefully in a velvet upholstered chair, and brushed a fallen strand of hair from her face as she watched the dancers and hummed swaying to the music as she waited for Jake to announce her cue to move. Cassie had basically entirely forgotten the plan, and was too busy blushing and sending demure smiles in the direction of a fellow chair occupier with icy white dyed hair, and a dusty rose pink smile when Jacob ordered her to move. "'Kay, Cas. Go, Jones has a fight all lined up." The deep chuckle in Jakes voice made Cassandra bite her lip as she walked carefully over to the bar at the back of the hall. Her eyes calmly looked for Ezekiel, and even though it wasn't a date, she was still furious at the thief for his choice of argument starter. He had his jacket off, and was happily laughing and chatting with their target...who just so happened to have his hand hidden beneath the countertop resting on Ezekiels thigh. Said targets date sat slightly away from them looking like the picture example of the phrase 'jilted lover.' "Edward Jones," Cassandra announced. She played up her fury, and noticed the jilted brunette snap her head up and glow with joy as she anticipated a fight. Ezekiel turned, "oh, hey, Cas" he acknowledged quickly, then turned back to their target. "Excuse me? So this is what you call 'getting a drink'?" she asked furiously. Ezekiel turned, looking guilty and annoyed. Acting to her acting perfectly. "What, I can't have fun?" he asked arrogantly. Cassandra strode forwards and glared. "You promised you wouldn't. You said tonight would be just us having fun, instead you try to screw the first damn piece of ass you come across."  
Her voice had gotten steadily louder, and she had backed off to spin and gesture at him furiously. It took all Ezekiels efforts not to high five her and reccommend she become a proffessional actress, then small tears began to form in her eyes. "It's not like you didn't know I was gay," 'Edward' argued back weakly. He noticed that he had rapidly become the centre of nasty glares, and saw that Teddy's date looked positively heartbroken for Cassie.  
"That doesn't excuse the fact that apparently my company isn't good enough, oh no, it's fine telling everyone you're here with me so they think you're straight, so long as you don't actually have to spend time with me!" she practically shrieked. Her hair was coming loose, and the tears spilled inky mascara tracks down her cheeks as she gesticulated and stomped angrily. The music had stopped, and all eyes had gone from Ezekiel to Cassie. She fell to her knees, and between her sobs yelled "never mind. You don't care about someone unless you can sleep with them." Teddy shot his date a look, and with a sweet smile for him, and a glare at Ezekiel she stood, brushed off her dress, and went to help Cassandra who still sniffed and cursed him to her feet and murmered about finding a bathroom to fix her up. Ezekiel turned, groaned and allowed his head to smash into the bar top in front of him. Teddy placed a hand on his back, "perhaps you should be less in the public eye at this moment in time." He suggested gently. The words drew the vicious glares that were aimed at him into focus, and he nodded. The two of them stood, and Ezekiel recognised the path they were taking to one of the art exhibits the museum held. "Nice work you two. Cas is currently having herself fixed up in the ladies loo down the left hall of the main gala room." This Ezekiel knew was for his benefit, in case he needed to grab Cassie and run. "Cas, Jones is in the Tullman art wing, room 2." In case she needed to find him.  
Neither of them replied, but Jakes voice in his ear was a comfort, and took the edge off the vicious glares and filthy looks he had earned as a result of him and Cassies 'fight.'  
"So, which baby do you think is the ugliest?" They had stopped I'm front of a large wall sized painting of a shit ton of butt naked cupids and scanty clad goddesses eating grapes and drinking wine. The sudden question drew a shocked laugh from Ezekiel, he pursed his lips and looked the painting over. "Third from top right corner, it looks possessed." He said decisively. Teddy sat down on the wooden floor of the opposite wall to face the monstrosity, and pushed his brown wavy hair back. Ezekiel sat down gingerly besides him, "what about you?" he asked their target. "Bottom right next to the dove," Ezekiel couldn't help arguing. "No way. At least that kid is in proportion, my one looks like it's been sawn in half, plus it's heads on backwards."  
Teddy laughed, "you think Chuckie doll baby is uglier than the weird pasty dough child near the dead red eyed bird"?  
Ezekiel nodded, by this point they were basically crumpled up dying of laughter as they continued spitting insults at the painting. All whilst Stone ranted and lectured Ezekiel about the details and importance of the slagged off painting. "God," Ezekiel wheezed. "I can just hear my mate yelling at me." Teddy raised an eyebrow, "They an art buff?" Ezekiel shook his head, "They have degrees and doctorates in art history and stuff, I can just hear him yelling at my lack of culture." He missed Teddy's reply due to Stone muttering, "It's a bunch of masters actually." In his ear. "Sounds as chilled as your lady friend," Teddy commented. "Cassies not like you think," Ezekiel defended instantly. "I mean yeah, she made a scene. But I had it coming, I mean I invited her to hide my sexuality, no wonder she's pissed." Ezekiel argued, and Teddy nodded. "What did you tell her? If she already knew you were gay?" he asked. Ezekiels tried not to notice the dimples in Teddy's cheeks, the olive oil gold tan on his skin, or the way his cheeks flushed the colour of pink wine from the champagne they both still carried, and Teddy drank. Ezekiel sighed, loosened his tie, and shrugged his jacket off. "I told her it would be one last outing where we dressed up and hung out before I officially came out to my parents." The lies were smooth, and Ezekiel actually felt kinda bad for lying to the boy who was only a year older than him. "She took your betrayal well," Tddy said. Ezekiel was about to argue when he continued, "even if you technically didn't do anything wrong." He finished. Ezekiel shrugged, and listened to the rambling voice of Jacob in his ear as he ranted about the ugly cherub painting. "You don't think so?" he asked softly. Teddy shook his head. "I hope she's okay," Ezekiel said, hoping that Stone would catch on. "I'm sure she's fine."  
"Oh, She's good." Jacob chuckled, "Tell rich boy he's going home alone tonight."  
"It was nice of your date to help her like that," Ezekiel knew Teddy was gay, he had come out after his dad struck it big...he just couldn't figure out who the girl was. Teddy coughed, pulled his tie slightly and smiled nervously. "She's not technically a date," he explained "she's my assistant."  
Ezekiel blinked, "assistant? But you're gorgeous, why would you need to bring your assistant?" Ezekiel wasn't pretending to be confused, Teddy was gorgeous. Lean and compact with svelte hips, and muscled arms distinctive even through the tuxedo jacket he currently wore... Plus, a billionaire. Teddy blushed, and Ezekiel seriously considered kissing him right there, "I try. The dates always get their hopes up, they think it means more. I don't like being accused of leading people on. Svetlana gives me the chance to come here and talk to people without worrying about if my dates are expecting diamonds." Ezekiel silently muttered screw it, and when Teddy raised his eyes to look at him Ezekiel leaned in and caught his lips in a sweet short kiss. When they broke apart, Teddy smiled and Ezekiel winked. "Rest assured, I'm not after diamonds."  
Teddy watched him, "then what are you after?" he asked curiously, his voice was low and playful. Ezekiel leaned in, and batted his eyes "another kiss would be nice. A proper kiss." Teddy raised an eyebrow, crossed his legs to face Ezekiel, who followed suit, and leaned in with a smirk.  
This kiss was heated and gave Ezekiel the opportunity to slip the cufflinks from Teddy's jacket with ease, he transferred them to the secret compartment in the toes of his shoe with one hand. Then, having done that, he focused on kissing the holy heavens out of Teddy. He tried not to feel exposed without Jakes comforting prattle in his ear, or acknowledge how cut off from Cassandra he was. Ezekiel wasn't sure why, but despite enjoying the kiss his mind raced with ways to extricate himself from the situation. He was saved only by the interruption of security who firmly told them they were to return to the party. They pulled away, Teddy more embarrassed than Ezekiel.  
Teddy stood, and promptly began to flip out at the lost cuff links when he noticed his cuffs were loose. Ezekiel pretended to help look around where Teddy had been sitting, and found an appropriate time to slip a fake matching pair from his trouser pocket, and find them with a relieved flourish. Teddy didn't check them over at all, simply reattached them whilst security guided them from the room back to the hall. "Cassandra is heading back to the hall. Ezekiel will meet you in there." Jacob told Cassandra, Ezekiel didn't hear the silent snub he gave Ezekiel by not talking to Ezekiel. There exit was easy, they hid amongst the now crammed hall, lost their respective romantic intetests and slid one after tge other behind a curtained door and silently without comment on the others less than immaculate appearance, stepped through back to the Annex.


End file.
